


Goodbye My Love

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Letters From A Spider [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha writes a goodbye letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Love

Dear Bruce,

If you are reading this, then I’m afraid that I’m gone and for good this time. I have already had my second chance. No monk or magician is going to deem me worthy to bring me back this time around.

I’m so sorry, Bruce.  ~~I wish~~  I wanted ~~to tell~~  you to know that I love you. I hope that that was something that you were aware of. Even though I was to act on it. Not because of you or the Hulk. I don’t want you thinking that. Not now. Not ever. I was afraid because of who and what I am.

I’m not going to get into that, as I know that you would not agree with whatever I had to say. Just know that I did love you in my own way.

Goodbye, my love. Do not give up because I am gone. Stark and the others need you. Please help them and keep an eye on Barton for me. If he survived without me, then there is no telling what he will do.

All my love,  
Natasha


End file.
